Bound by Blood part 2
by yasmine10194
Summary: This is a continuation of the story Bound By Blood by Ada C. Eliana. Read that first This portion show that future that Wyatt has created. Lena and Chris must get Piper back and stop Wyatt for good.
1. Stories, Visions, and Plans

"Chris..could you let go of me now?" Lena questions. Chris did as he was asked, although he did not realize he'd been holding on so long.

"Yea sorry.." Chris responds. He did as she asked, although he didn't realize he'd been holding on for so long. A part of him didn't want to let go. He wanted to save her and bring back the little girl he was thinking about. A part of him realized that that girl was gone and no matter how hard he tried she was never coming back. '_How did this all happen_,' he wondered. It's something he's though about for a while but could never actually ask. He walked over to a chair at the kitchen bar and sat down. Lena followed, sensing his confusion, she says, "It's going to be alright Chris, I'm alright."

"Really, and how would you know? Your not alright, don't say that! Your hurt, you've been with Wyatt for too long and your not the same person I used to know." The last line cut Lena the most. She didn't show it though.

"I am the same person. I'm just not that little girl anymore; I've grown up. I'm loved, learned, and hurt. I may have had some cuts and bruises but everyone gets hurt…even normal people."

"See that's it right there. Cuts and bruises! Who are you kidding what Wyatt has done to you is a little more than skinning your knee or accidentally cutting yourself with a knife."

"Wow..guys what's going on? What are you guys arguing about now?" Phoebe says entering the kitchen.

Ignoring her, Lena continues, "You know what Chris, it doesn't even matter. I'm alive and when we fix this it won't even matter." Redirecting her conversation to phoebe, "Nothing. It doesn't matter."

"Like hell it doesn't matter---," Phoebe replies.

"Just drop it. You wouldn't understand if you haven't lived it,"

"But I'm trying to understand but every time I ask or say something, I seem to be making 'future consequences' as you two so quaintly put it."

"Ugh! I'm sick of this. What do you want to know? Because I'll show you."

"I want to know everything about you," said Phoebe.

"Could you be anymore broader?" Lena asked.

"Well sure---"

"Rhetorical question. Be more specific."

"hmm." Phoebe thought for a moment. What was one thing she never understood but really wanted to know about her daughter. '_Wyatt? No. Chris? No. Future. Too many consequences. Family? No. My husband? Maybe. Ahaa, I got it. Tyler. Well seeing as though my daughter and I are so alike with all this 'evil' and other things, I wonder how her love life is,_' Phoebe thought.

"Uhm. Are you okay?" Lena asked her mother.

"Yea baby, just thinking. I want you to tell me about Tyler."

"Ty--Tyler. What about him?" Lena asked as all thoughts and emotions revolving around him came flooding back.

"Everything, like how you guys me and how long you guys have been together."

"I don't think that's wise," Chris implied.

"What's not wise," Paige said stepping into the room.

"Wooh. Major emotions coming off there missy," Phoebe says to Lena. "And Paige, Chris doesn't think Lena should tell me about Tyler."

"Tyler? That's the boyfriend right Chris?" Paige askes seeming to be out of the loop.

"Yea. Ex-boyfriend considering he is dead." Chris responds.

"Uhh…I'll be right back I have to go grab something before I tell you guys." With that Lena shimmers out of the room. Reappearing in her bedroom, she opens her night stand and pulls out a box. The box is black with a gold latch on it. Sitting down on the floor, she unlocks the latch and opens the box. The inside of the box appears to be blue velvet. The top shelf of the box includes folded pieces of paper, pictures and quotes of songs. The bottom shelf consists of jewelry. Tons of jewelry; rings, bracelets and necklaces. Shutting the box the shimmers back into the kitchen.

"Inside this box is many things from Tyler. The top shelf is full of pictures, notes, song lyrics and memories, while the bottom shelf is full of jewelry he has given me." Lena says.

"I've never seen this box," Says Chris.

"I know, I've never shown it to anybody. It was my secret, my memories. I looked at them often, so I could never lose sight of the greater goal. I never wanted to forget that he had to die, for me to save him."

"Can I see it," Phoebe asked outstretching her arms to take the box.

"Be careful with it. It's really important to me."

Touching the box Phoebe got a premonition. This one was different, not like the ones she usually got. She was seeing more then one time and place but a cluster.

"_Mel, I got you something," a tall and hansome man said. He looked about 17 and Mel, she look 13. _

"_You got me something? Why Tyler? It's not even my birthday or anything. _

"_I know but you've been practicing so hard and you have mastered your new powers, so I wanted to give you a gift. Just take it," Tyler said handing her a small box. _

_Opening the box, Lena gasps. It was a necklace, a beautiful one. At the end of the long necklace chain was a key. A key made out of 27 diamonds. To Lena it didn't matter if it was real or not, it was the thought that counted. "It's beautiful!"_

"_Thanks! Do you like it?"_

"_I love it, help me put it on." Lena takes the necklace out of the box and unhooks the latch. Tyler takes the necklace around Lena's neck, as she lifts her hair off her back. "There," he said._

Coming out of the premonition, Phoebe is being supported by Paige. "What did you see?"

"Just Lena and Tyler."

"Really, what about us."

"I saw him give you the key necklace…You looked really young."

"I was thirteen when that happened."

"You guys were in love, huh?"

"Yea. Were in love…Until Wyatt killed him."

"You still love him don't you?" Paige asked. She didn't understand how someone could not love a person who died. Especially someone who was their lover. When Leo left Piper went crazy. How could Lena not?

"Of course I still love him, but I try not to think about it too much, there's nothing I can do anyways."

"Tell us about him."

"I cant tell you---"

"If you say future consequences, so help me god----" Phoebe ranted.

"Actually I was going to say. I can't tell you, but I can show you. Sometimes, when I'm alone and I can't sleep or something, I watch myself.

"You watch yourself? Coincided much?" Chris offers.

"Shut up. It's not like that. Again I do it to remember why I'm doing all of this. I can watch almost anything and I can project it onto the wall. It's pretty cool actually. Watch."

_Show her what she needs to see_

_Let my love with Tyler free_

_Show her all we've been through_

_So I can let my love review_

Balls of light formed on her hands after she completed the spell. Outstretching her arm, the balls of light became full length beams extended from there hands all the way onto the wall. White smoke appears as the beams kept contact with the wall. After Lena puts her hands down and the smoke subsided, everyone saw an image on the wall.

The first image

_Lena is in her room at Phoebe's loft. Piles upon Piles of clothing lying on the floor. "Ugh." Lena screams. _

"_What it's wrong?" An older Phoebe says. _

"_I can't find anything to wear. Why is this so hard? Mom was it ever like this with you?" _

"_Of course it was. Every time I want on a date. Of course Piper always helped me. Here let me help you. Just go do you hair and makeup, I'll find you something to wear."_

"_Thanks." And with that. Lena went over to the counter and continued to begin her makeup. She opened two small jar with the word MAC written on them. They were both eye shadow. One in Golden Olive and the other in Golden lemon. She put a little of each into the cap of one bottle, mixing them together she applied them on her eye lid. She then picked up a eyeliner, also from MAC, in the color Smolder and lined her eyelids with it. After quickly applying her mascara, Lena joined Phoebe back into her walk closet. _

"_Found anything yet?"_

"_A few things actually. I found your sequined tank tops. The black, silver and gold ones. Those would look great with your skinny jeans. Or we have a couple of dresses._

"_Mom, dresses? It's not exactly something formal._

"_Your going to diner right?"_

"_Well yea."_

"_Listen to me, I have dating experience. Restaurants = semi formal. And since your wearing green eyeshadow, here." Phoebe said tossing a dress at Lena._

_Catching the dress, Lena examined it. It was a color block dress. The dress was strappless with the upper part being a Harlequin Green, while the bottom portion was black. Flashing out and back into the same place, Lena appeared with the dress on. _

"_What did I say about using for personal gain?"_

"_I didn't want to mess up my hair, I spent hours curling it."_

"_Fine but never again. You look beautiful sweetie."_

"_Thanks mom. I gotta go, wouldn't want to be late." Sensing Tyler at the manor with Chris, she orbed there into Chris's room. _

"_Lena, you look beautiful," Chris says._

"_Thanks! Were is Tye?"_

"_Here," Tye responded, "you look amazing."_

"_You don't look bad yourself. Shall we?"_

"_We shall," He said linking arms with her and orbing out._

"Aww, you guys look so cute!" Phoebe says as she watches the scene end.

"Yea, you are quite the hottie." Paige includes.

"Guys, stop!" Lena said turning red. That never happened to her much. She never got embarrassed now-a-days. There was never someone who embarrassed her, her family was all dead.

"That not the end," Chris said, referring to the scene changing on the wall.

"_You really think you're a match for me?" Wyatt laughed._

"_Together," Chris said, gesturing towards Lena. "We could take you."_

"_I'm sorry you feel this way, Chris. And I'm doubly sorry that you're leading Lena down the same destructive path the rest of our family went. If she dies, I hope you realize it was your fault."_

"_You won't ever stop, will you?" Chris asked coldly._

"_Not until my family is by my side. It may take you a while to come back to me, but I know I can get our little cousin over there on my side. And then Chris, you'll truly know what it feels like to be alone. To be by yourself in a world out of control, at the mercy of those you used to trust. And let me tell you, Christopher, when that happens, then you'll finally see that there is no 'greater good' and there is nothing more that you can hope for in this life than plain old survival."_

_Knowing that Wyatt was preparing to leave, Chris leapt forward, hands outstretched in an attempt to grab at the Book. Wyatt pulled it off the podium and slammed Chris against the opposite wall with a blast of telekinesis. As his back hit the wall Chris astral-projected out of his body, charging Wyatt. Wyatt just laughed, throwing energy balls at his brother which hit him in the legs, sending him skidding to the ground. Lena chose that moment to send a wall of fire at Wyatt. Momentarily distracted, he turned to Lena and orbed the attack back at her, forcing her to levitate out of the way. Chris returned to his body and telekinetically threw Wyatt into the wall. Footsteps raced up the stairs as the only remaining Halliwells viciously attacked each other._

"_Chris, blow him up!" Lena ordered._

"_No!" Chris responded quickly, orbing behind Wyatt and reaching for the Book. The two brothers fought for it, rolling on the floor and aiming punches at each other. Lena stood ready to attack Wyatt if the opportunity arose, but he and Chris were in too close, there was no guarantee she would hit her target. A bolt of lightning shot at the brothers, hitting and stunning both as Alec arrived breathless in the attic._

_Lena ripped the Book of Shadows from Wyatt's grasp as he slowly regained control of his body. Wyatt stood, putting up his force-field to prevent intrusion. Chris ran towards Lena, hoping to orb away with her and the Book, but Wyatt had the same idea. Without even looking at him, Wyatt scattered Chris' orbs and sent him reeling back down to Earth, his molecules flying around._

_The eldest son of Piper made short work of Alec with an overwhelming psychokinetic blast. His uncle slammed into the wall, unconscious. He then turned his attention back to Lena, who stood completely petrified, the Book of Shadows cradled against her chest._

"_Lena!" Chris cried as his body completely reformed. Chris' warning died on his lips, far too late as Wyatt brought Lena into his shield, preventing anyone from reaching them. Powering up his hands with energy, Wyatt latched onto Lena, his power sinking through her skin and coursing through her. She screamed as every nerve in her body reacted, her entire being consumed with unbearable pain, and weakening her. However, she held the Book even tighter, determined to not allow Wyatt to win._

"_You should be on my side, Lena, you know that," Wyatt whispered into her ear as her screams died down, her lungs devoid of air and unable to inhale at all. "Halliwells should never be divided. I could kill you right now, but I trust you'll make the right choice – sooner or later." He pulled his left hand away from her arm, ignoring Chris' constant attempts to break his forcefield from the outside. "If you join me, I promise I won't hurt Chris. I know you're worried about him, Lena, but come over to my side and he'll be perfectly fine, I swear it."_

_Chris shouted horrible things at his brother as he watched his cousin's eyes rolling back in her head. 'Not again, not again, no, no nonononononononononononononono,' his mind shouted, refusing to watch as another loved one died. "Wyatt, stop it! Stop it!"_

_An athame shrouded in black energy appeared in Wyatt's hand. With a slight smile he stabbed it into his cousin's side, watching as the power on the blade transferred to her. He knew Chris would not notice the change, no one would. Her eyes turned black for one instant before her entire body went limp, the Book falling to the floor. Wyatt carefully laid Lena down, sending the athame away and picking up the book. From within the shield he waved at his brother and then orbed into the basement._

"_Tyler!" Chris shouted, pushing aside his worry for family over his worry about what Wyatt was doing. Without waiting for the whitelighter to arrive, Chris followed Wyatt's orb trail._

_When Chris finally went back upstairs it was to find Alec and Tyler leaning over an unconscious Lena. "Chris!" Tyler exclaimed as he limped into the room. Tyler looked surprised to see Chris alive, and as well he should._

"_Lena?" Chris asked, kneeling beside her. Her skin ashen, and her lips colorless, she looked like a ghost of the young woman Chris knew. Tyler's hands were out over her, glowing warmly as he attempted to heal the girl, but her condition did not improve._

"_She won't heal," Tyler whispered dejectedly. Chris knew the hurt in Tyler's tone was for more than the possible loss of his charge, somewhere in the last year, Tyler and Lena had fallen in love. Chris thought fifteen to be an impossibly young age to have a relationship, especially with a whitelighter who looked 21 but was much, much older than that. But so much had happened in the past four years, what did ages mean anymore anyway? She may be young, but in many ways she was so old._

"I can't believe Wyatt could do this," Paige says.

"This isn't the worst of it." Lena says sadly.

"What does this show?" Chris asks.

"I want to see this." Phoebe said.

"But--," He was cut of my Paige saying, "I do too."

Back on the wall

_Lena is mixing potions at Magic School. _

"_What are you doing?" Tyler asked concerned._

"_What does it look like? I'm making a potion._

"_for?"_

"_A demon"_

_Upset, Tyler says, "Why are you doing this? You're going to get yourself hurt."_

"_I know what I'm doing."_

"_Do you? Because I don't think so. This is suicide."_

"_I'm going to be fine. I have been fighting demons years. You gotta give me a little more credit then that."_

"_Your not invincible, the more reckless you act, the more vulnerable you become. You need to stop."_

"_I appreciate your concert but---"_

"_No buts, you need to stop. I love you and I don't want to lose you.""I love you too! But I have to"_

"_No you don't, you can walk away."_

"_I really can't Tye! I cant let him get away," Lena said as she finished the potion._

_Lena picks up three vials and accidentally drops one. Attempting to clean up the shattered pieces, Lena accidentally cuts herself. Tyler comes over and heals it._

"Aww." Paige says watching the moment.

_Lena's hands are shaking as she gets up off the floor._

"_Your shaking hands show that you're scared. So am I." Tyler said pulling her in close._

"_I'm not scared."_

"_Yes you are."_

"_Gosh why are you doing this?" Lena asked beginning to break down. "Let me do what I have to."_

"_If you going to, then I'm going with."_

"_No your unprepared."_

"_I know we're unprepared, but I don't care, you alone are vulnerable. We can do this together"_

"_Quoting secondhand serenade are we?"_

"_Yes," he sheeply replied. He had been listening to them everday these past two weeks. The band was old, but it was one of his favorites and hers too._

Next Scene

_Lena shimmers outside of an apartment. Lena knocks the door and Tyler opens._

"_Hey," he says._

"_Hey, can I come in?"_

"_Of course, What's up?" he said as they walked through the living room and into his room. _

"_Nothing special. I just missed you." Lena said._

"_I saw you the day before yesterday, come on what's really up?"_

"_Well….I was thinking about some stuff."_

"_See, I knew it wasn't that you missed me."_

"_I do miss you, but I actually needed to talk to you about something. You love me right?"_

"_You know I do."_

"_And I love you and I was thinking, why should we wait? Love is all that matters right. I mean I want to do this before something happens."_

"_Wait, Slow down. What are you talking about?"_

"_I can show you a lot better then I can tell you." With that she kissed him. I twas a passionate kiss, one that was long overdue. She pushed him onto the bed and got ontop of him. Tyler kissed her back passionately as he felt her unbutton his top. Rolling over, he was now ontop of her. "Are you sure about this," he said in between kisses._

"_I haven't been more sure about anything in my life," she responded taking off his shirt._

_Convinced, Tyler pulled off her top. His fingers traced down her body, starting from her arms to breasts and down to her stomach. Playing with her belly ring, Lena giggled. Moving down to her pants her begins to unbuttons them. Lena rolled over and help pll of her pants. They were skinny jeans so it was hard getting them over the heels of her feet. She blushed as they got stuck._

"_I'm bad at this aren't I?" She asked._

"_No baby, maybe skinny jeans wasn't the smartest attire for this." he giggle_

"_This isn't funny," She said hitting him._

"_Okay okay, not funny."_

"_Good." _

_Intertwining her hands in his, Lena placed a condom in his hand._

"Wow...Too much info," Paige said.

"Yes but I gotta admit, my baby got skills."

"Mom, gosh." Lena said blushing.

"When was this?" Chris asked.

"A while ago."

"You look so young."

"Young is that the best excuse you could come up with? I seem to remember catching you a dozen of times.

"But that's different."

"How?"

"Because--because it just is.

"Good reason."

"It's just, your--."

"I'm what your baby cousin. I'm hardly a baby now. Maybe I should stop this before, you guys see too much."

Chris couldn't believe her. The little girl he used to baby-sit. The one who looked up to him. The girl he look out for all of her life. She was actually growing up, It broke his heart to see because he didn't keep his promise. He could've saved her from the world, but she's seen so much pain.

"It's hard isn't it?" Phoebe asked.

"Yea, seeing that, after all I'm the person who was suppose to take care of her. Make sure she was okay."

"Well you've done a good job, she's grown and alive at least."

"But not happy and healthy."

"Chris, you need to get over this." Lena said entering their conversation.

"How can I? it's all my fault. God, I let Wyatt hurt you and kill Tyler."

"You didn't let him kill Tyler, I DID! It's all for the greater good."

"How can you say that? I remember the times you would sneek out and see him while you were grounded. I mean I can barely move on after Bianca. Since when are you a fan of the greater good?"

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, I really am. But I can't be weak and be with Wyatt. It will kill me." Lena hated lying to Chris, she could see how sad he was from just saying her name. She hated seeing him said, but he couldn't know she was alive, it would ruin everything.

"Weak? You think emotions are a weakness?"

Feeling the tension rise, Phoebe stepped in. "God your emotion are killing me. Enough fighting. I think we have seen enough, can you stop it Lena?"

"Oh, I forgot it was even on." Lean muttered as spell and the image disappeared.

"Just one question," Paige said, "what the hell kind of spell was that?"

"ha, I never use them. So that's the best I could do."


	2. Were off to seize the powers

**Basically I wrote this because I was inspired by the actual story written by Ada C. Eliana. The story wasn't updated in over a year so I decided to continue it. I picks up right after chapter 16. (apparently the person continued the story. so there is not a 17th chapter disregard that one and others because that's not apart of my story line.)**

**THE STORY STARTS HERE: .net/s/3070506/1/ (Read it before reading mine up to chapter 16 only.)**

**Please Give feedback. I accept criticism, good jobs and everything else.**

**Bound By Blood pt. 2 (Chapter 2)**

Paige and Lena's conversation continued until Lena realized Chris had been awfully quiet. Walking over to him she sat down on the couch by him.

"Hey," She said.

"Hey."

"Look, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I should be. I know lot has gone by while I was gone. I know it's hard for you, living like this everyday, I get it. But don't shut me out. You and I, we're in this together. Your practically the only family I have. I'm always here for you okay."

"Okay. It's just hard because I know you want me to be that person. The cousin that I was, the one you love. But I'm just not, I can't be. I've grown up and seen too much to be that naive and open."

"Do you think I don't love you because you've changed?"

"Well apart of me does because you always think about the old me. I can feel it and it hurts. "

"Sweetie, I love you for you. No matter what has happened. The things that have happened make you stronger."

"I know and I love you too." She said embracing him. They stayed like that, hugging. Knowing that the other was by their side gave both of them comfort. For once, they didn't feel alone like they normally do.

"Um. Guys, how are we going to get Piper back." Paige asked not wanting to break up the moment.

"We have to figure out figure out a plan." Chris said.

"But what? If he's so powerful wouldn't that be like suicide?"

"No, he won't kill any of us. But we still need a smart plan."

"I have an idea, Since you guys know where she is, you know where the guards are right?"

"Yes but I don't understand what that--." Chris was cut of..

"Let's bust her out like Prue and Piper tried to do when we went to the future." Phoebe said. Paige still somewhat felt bad when she heard the name Prue. It's something he has dealt with ever since she embraced becoming a witch. Prue was and amazing and powerful with and Paige never felt worthy enough to take her place. Over the years she has pretty much gotten over it, but still had a little bit of doubt in the back of her mind.

Lena felt this doubt and said, "Paige, you're an amazing witch and you're going to do so much good. Trust me."

"Uh. Thanks. But how did you--."

"Empath remember."

"ohh. Back to the plan. You went to the future?" Paige asked Phoebe.

"I remember you telling me about that. The modern day witch trials and you kill a baseball player. That's why you say never use magic agains humans."

"Yes, and you said those personal gain rules don't apply. So if we used those spells. Maybe it could work."

"But how will a money making spell help?"

"No not that one. The others. Like creating a door and glamour spell.

But he would sense us coming." Chris said.

"But if you cloak yourselves maybe not."

"I'm confused." Paige stated.

"I'll explain later. We have to make spells." Lena insisted.

"Do you remember those still?" Chris asked.

"They were pretty simple. When you find your path is blocked all you have to do is knock."

"Sweet. So glamouring. I can do that, can you Paige?" Lena asked.

"I've never tried." she responded.

"Okay, Chris can you show here how that works?" Lena asked.

"Good, you guys work on that, while Lena and I work on a glamour spell for me."

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Lena asked after Paige and Chris left the room.

"Sure baby."

"Where you and Cole in love? Did you really love him." Lena asked.

"Very much, I chose him over my sister and became the queen of all evil. Then I realized, sometime no matter how much you want to save someone, some people can't be saved." Phoebe explained.

"So you vanquished him right."

"yes."

"Do you think Wyatt can be saved? I mean what if we can't save him?"

"Don't say that, we're going to save him."

"But he killed his own family, how can we? On some level Wyatt chooses this. Everyday he wakes up and does evil things that's by choice. Someone may have turned him but he chooses to continue down that path. I mean even Cole didn't kill his family. Cole killed a witch to get his father's soul. That's atleast a little bit of humanity."

"I don't know sweetie. But we're going to fix it. " was all Phoebe could say. What else could she? She couldn't believe the man Wyatt became.

"How did you have the strength..to kill him?"

"I realized what was more important. I had to chose, to kill him or let him kill my sisters. And I chose to let him go. With the help of my sister, I said the vanquishing spell." Phoebe said recalling the time they vanquished the Source of all evil Cole.

"Do you still have that spell?" "Yes why? Were not killing Wyatt."

"I have to, It's my destiny."

"Says who?"

"Me, Chris could never do it and someone has to stop him."

"We'll find another way."

"When? After twenty more people are killed because of him or after Chris or I die? No I have to. Push comes to shove, I'm going to kill him or he'll kill me. Either way one of us is going to die."

"Don't say that." Phoebe said almost in tears."

"Mom, please."

"Hey, I got it." Paige said walking into the living room.

"I was pretty easy for her." Chris said following him.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked Phoebe.

"Lena wants to use the source vanquishing spell to kill Wyatt." "No, Lena you can't there has to be another way. "

"I'm open to suggestions. " She said.

'_Do you think you could actually kill him?' Cole thought to her?_

"I don't know? But I can try." Lena said aloud.

'_But what if you die in the process?'_

"that's a risk I'm willing to take. "

"No Lena, were not risking you." Chris said concerned.

"I think I can--"

"If you care for my sanity don't say 'handle it'. Wyatt will kill you for betraying him again." Chris said.

"We'll find another way." Phoebe insisterd.

"okay, any other ideas?" Lena said abandoning the idea. With three Halliwells against her she knew it would be impossible.

"We need powers, more power." Paige said.

"yea but how are we going to get them. I mean we need to be invincible if we want to face Wyatt." Phoebe said.

"Invincible…maybe that's it." Lena muttered.

"What's it?" Paige asked.

"Shush." Lena said thinking._ Cole became invincible by obtaining powers by killing the beast of the demonic wasteland. Seeing as no one has broken out of there since, there was a lot of power floating around. Maybe---._

'_No. It's too dangerous. You could get killed.' Cole thought._

"It's the only way, we'll have enough power to stop him."

"Len, what's going on? What are you thinking." Chris asked concerned.

"Huh?"

"Your other plan?"

"Oh was I talking aloud again?"

"Yes, what is it."

"I'm going to get more powers." She said out loud as she got up and went to the other room. She went to a chest full of magical stuff and pulled out candles. She then walked back into the other room.

"How?" Chris asked.

"i'm going to cast a spell."

"How's that gonna help?" Paige asked.

"It's going to take me to the demonic wasteland."

"what? Absolutely not. Do you know the last time I went there, I almost died?" Phoebe said.

"Yes, but I know what I'm doing." Lena stated.

'_are you sure?' Cole thought._

"Yes and your gonna help me."

"What?" Phoebe asked at the same time Cole thought it.

'_I'm not going up against the three of them.'_

'_You don't have to do it willingly but you will. You see once I go there and you sense I'm in danger, you're going to let your instincts of saving me kick in.' Lena thought._

'_How are you so sure?'_

'_Because I know you and you would do anything to keep me safe.'_

"Hello, anyone home? Help you with what?" Chris demanded.

"I was talking to Cole. He's been there before and he can coach me through it."

"No, when Cole had all those powers it drove him crazy. You're not doing it." Paige announced.

"But I'm not Cole. I'm not depressed. I know what I'm doing and besides I am handling the current demonic powers I have now well."

"Cole had demonic powers too."

"I'm fine with the powers and I'm going to do it. That's final."

'_Damn that Halliwell stubbornness,' Chris, Paige, Phoebe and Cole thought. They all knew when a Halliwell made up their mind there was no going back or reasoning. So all they could do now is help and hope it turned out well. Lena placed the candles in a circle following the outer ring of the white throw rug on the floor. One by one she lit the candles._

"_Okay since you're doing this we're going to need a reversal spell to pull you out." Paige said._

"_Well be creative when you need to get me out." Lena said as she dropped down in the middle off all the candles. _

"_We are not going to allow you to venture your life on some impromptu spell." _

"_Why not , your spell come out fine." _

"_Because, oh I don't know. Lets make up a scenerio shall we. You're hurt and possibly dying so lets hope we can make a rhyme just in time to save you. No, no, no."_

"_Why don't you just use the return love spell Chris tried after the incident." Lena said._

"_Do you still know it?" Phoebe asked._

"_Uh…yea but I'm not sure it--." Chris_

"_It will." Lena assured him._


End file.
